In the prior art, the use of various types of massage/exercise balls is well known in the art. However, many balls are either the wrong size or wrong material to use in exercise or massage techniques, especially massages or exercises involving the muscles and pressure points found on a person's back or other parts of the person's body.
Accordingly, a need has developed to provide an improved massage/exercise ball and method of use, and one that is particularly suited for use in conjunction with a person's back, and where the ball rests on a hard surface, and a user's back contacts the ball while on this hard surface.